mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Sites / Outposts Guide
Camp sites (or outposts) are additional little cities you can build in guild owned contested zones once you have guild permission, meet certain glory requirements and have 100k gold. To build one simply find an empty plot in a guild CZ and select the build camp site option. Be aware that the territory borders on the map do not match up with the actual territory borders and a few city plots are a bit bugged so if at first you don't succeed .. swear a little to yourself and try a different spot. 'Camps have the following level caps on buildings...' -Farm, Lumber Mill, Metal Mine, Quarry : level 8 -Town Centre : level 5 -Holy Place : level 1 -Market : level 1 -City Defence Office : level 1 -Warehouse : level 8 -Archery Range : level 4 -Barracks : level 8 you can also build walls in your camp but keep in mind they are permanently destroyed if attacked by an enemy, unlike the other buildings which respawn. 'The highest level troops that can be produced by a camp site is...' -Peltast : level 2 -Pike : level 2 -Range : level 2 'The glory requirements for building camps is...' -1st camp: 5,000 -2nd camp: 40,000 -3rd camp: 100,000 -4th camp (if implemented in this version): 500,000 While this is nowhere close to being as useful as a second city, it is an excellent place to both store excess hungry troops and produce low cost armies to take plundering. Resources and troops can be transported between camps using heroes, to do so is simple. To get a hero to the camp simply click the camp, select assign and click the hero you wish to send there (if your civ owns the area still, teleport to the CZ city via the "transport to a contested zone" button before assigning him). To get the hero home simply rally at the CZ city again and click "return to country" or walk home by clicking your main city and assigning the hero to it. To load troops use the "assign" button next to your hero and to load resources just type in what you want to take in the relevant field after you have selected march (remember to load enough food for the walk). It is not a bad idea to build your camp in walking range from your main city in case your civ loses the area and it becomes too far to move heroes home (if all CZ sites out of range hero is stuck assigned to the camp). Also keep in mind the hero that builds the camp is automaticly assigned to the camp, and any troops he has counts towards the camps population.. which may prevent you from building while it is there. If your guild does not own a CZ there is a little known second option which brings me to the second part of my guide... 'Capturing Camps!' http://img717.imageshack.us/img717/551/000foregypt.jpg If you are not yet at the maximum level of cities for the amount of glory you have, you are in fact able to take somebody else's camp site and make it your own.YOU MAY NOT TAKE A CAMP OF THE SAME CIV AS YOU. To do so you must attack (not plunder) the camp repeatedly until its loyalty is reduced to 0 and then attack it one final time and destroy the Town centre... after doing so the camp will belong to you bwahaha bwahaha..anyway... Like the CZ battle up to 15 people from each side can pile in to attack and 3 will fight at a time but i believe only 1 person can defend at this stage of the game (ohnoes!). The final attack must be solo by the person wishing to take it over. Each attack on the city will reduce the loyalty by 10 and there is a 2 hour cool down between each attack so it can take some time to make it happen. You can capture a camp in any CZ owned by your civilization , it does not need to be owned by your guild. All enemy troops inside the camp when you take it over are destroyed but you keep all buildings that were built by its previous owner. To raise loyalty after taking it simply slap a few walls up (5 loyalty per wall) or donate if your feeling rich. To defend against this happening to you it is a simple matter of raising loyalty between the attacks, since it takes like 20 hours to reduce loyalty to 0 this should not be an issue for any active player. If you do happen to lose a camp site, you may build another, try to take yours back or steal somebody else's. http://img831.imageshack.us/img831/4480/000before.jpg http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/5373/000middle.jpg http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/9426/000after.jpg 'Combat Inside Camps' http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/1721/111blzattacks.jpg Fighting inside camps is pretty straight forward at this point, towers are not active so no real need for them yet but walls can be quite handy (remember though that unlike buildings walls and towers do not respawn if destroyed). Gates are NOT functional yet, they are fused shut and do not open for either side. After an attack is launched on a camp there is a 5min timer for friends to jump in and join you (15 person limit) and 3 attackers at a time may enter the battle in order of who was garrisoned first. Unfortunately since defending other peoples camps is not yet activated only you can defend your own camp. Ignore the minimap completely as the dots do not line up with units/buildings actual location. Destroying the town centre gives the attacker a win, killing off all enemy units gives the defender a win, the timer running out results in a tie. NOTE: HUGE amounts of lag when loading a battle with max amount of walls and towers heh http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/2056/111minimap.jpg When building defensive structures keep in mind that defending units spawn at the NW and attackers spawn at the SE corners of the map. The battle map is larger than the city map so you can not box in spawn points with walls, anything you build can be encircled by attacking enemies so don't build a massive wall at the bottom of your city and expect it to be effective. http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/5651/111buildlimmitinside.jpg http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/544/111buildlimmitoutside.jpg At this stage of the game it may actually be a good plan to build many layers of walls around the city centre to buy time to take out attackers, building drop very fast once under attack so if an enemy unit reaches the town centre its pretty much all over.